Body of Evidence
by drakien
Summary: Sara notices something...different. Response to the Unbound Challenge; Rated R because I'm paranoid.


**Title:** Body of Evidence

**Author:** drakien

**Rating:** R (because I'm paranoid)

**Spoilers:** 'Nesting Dolls' and 'Unbearable'

**Disclaimer/Rant/Author's Note:** I own nothing. I am not worthy. Although, if any of the actual show writers are reading this, I would like to volunteer my services as a scientific consultant…especially when you guys try to do Virology on the show. I'd do it for free, just to reduce the twitch-inducing dialogue. Just caught a rerun of "Snuff" (ep. 308) the other day. That whole interrogation scene where Sara and Cath are expounding on their whole "haha…we've got you, you sucker!" thing? Almost gouged my eyes out. Just in case anyone has any questions about this, here are some key critical facts: (1) The chance of HIV transmission from a blood splash to the eye is almost astronomically low. (2) Unless the suspect was infected over six months earlier, no test that we have today would detect that he even had the virus (viral loads are waaay too low). (3) It is not possible to sequence the entire viral genome in one day, and even if it was, the fact that two people have the same strain of HIV is not probative. Most people in a region have the same strain of HIV. (4) gouging at eyes, continuing to rant HIV DOES NOT HAVE DNA…it has RNA. That's why it's called a _retro_virus. Instead of the normal DNA  RNA  Protein, retroviruses go RNA  DNA  RNA  Protein. Lastly, (5) Catherine says, "Where the new HIV cells immediately started attaching to your healthy white blood cells." HIV is not a cell. Never has been. Never will be. It's just a virus, or a virus particle, or a virion. Not a cell.

Thank you all for listening to my rant :Mel steps off of her soapbox: It had nothing to do with this story, and everything to do with me being a frustrated lab geek. I think I'll go off quietly into a corner and twitch now. I adore my reviewers. You guys make my day. Shouts out to my beta and fellow lab geek, Afissa Shah. Couldn't do it without you!

* * *

_**"It wasn't that dark yesterday..." she whispered, the concern showing clearly in her eyes**_.

Sara Sidle stood in front of her bathroom mirror, her fingers absently tracing the crescent-shaped bruising on her neck. She closed her eyes and shivered slightly at the sensations caused by even that light touch. Intentionally or not, he had left his mark on her, branding her as his own. And it was a brand. She had felt the fire sear through her soul as his lips moved on her neck, leaving that mark.

It had started off innocently enough. During her suspension, he began dropping by each day after shift. Some days he would cook her breakfast, at home in her small kitchen, while discussing the current cases at the lab. Other days, he had brought a movie, or they played one of the many games she had stashed in the bottom of her closet. She could give him a run for his money at Scrabble, but she was secretly convinced that he had committed all of the Trivial Pursuit answers to memory. She had tried not to put too much emphasis on his visits, as she still expected everything to return to the status quo once she was back at work

She had been lounging around her apartment after her first day back, when someone knocked on her door. Not expecting anyone, she frowned slightly as she walked over to answer it. There he had stood on her doorstep, movie bag in hand and a sheepish expression on his face. She had gestured him in with a smile, snagging them drinks before joining him in the living room, where he had already set up the movie. It had only been playing for about 15 minutes when Sara had the impression of being watched. She had turned to meet his gaze, surprised at its intensity. "What?" she had asked, turning to face him more fully. Ever so slowly, he reached out to cup her cheek. "Sara, I…" he gulped audibly. "I want to kiss you." Sara was paralyzed for a brief second, but then reached out her own hand to touch his face in a gesture that mirrored his. "Okay."

Movie forgotten, he had brought up his other hand to frame her face, and then leaned in with almost agonizing slowness. His lips had brushed hers lightly, barely touching, but it had sent jolts of electricity down her spine. He had pulled back slightly, amazement in his eyes. Apparently she had not been the only one affected. "Sara," he had whispered, almost reverently, before bringing his mouth back to cover her own.

Looking back, she still wasn't quite sure how they had ended up half-naked and stumbling down the hallway to her bedroom, but it didn't really matter. He had stopped only once, poised above her, his serious gaze meeting her questioning one. "Are you sure?" he had asked. Instead of answering, she had reached down between them and guided him into her. Both had shuddered simultaneously, holding perfectly still to savor the moment. And then he moved, and all other thoughts flew from their minds.

Sara walked over to her bed, gently shaking the lump that still occupied it. "Sweetie," she said softly. "Time to wake up." A groan and slight movement was her reply.

She couldn't help teasing him. "Long night, honey?"

A bleary eye cracked open and fixed her with a disparaging glance. "Funny," he said. "You are way too damned awake."

"C'mon, sleepyhead," Sara said with a chuckle. "We've got to go to work tonight."

He groaned. "Alternatively," he said thoughtfully, "I could tie you to the bed and have my way with you for the rest of the night."

Sara laughed. "Tempting as that sounds, don't you think that both of us calling in 'sick' on the same day would make a few people suspicious?"

"To hell with them," he growled, grabbing her and pulling her down beside him. "Hey," he said, noticing the mark on her neck.

Sara reached up to touch it self-consciously. "It's okay…I, uh…I don't mind. Besides," she said as she got up out of bed, "I look damn fine in a turtleneck."

Snagging one from her closet, she pulled it on as she walked out of the bedroom. Pausing at the door, she turned to face him as he sat up.

"Oh, and Griss? You might want to look into a turtleneck yourself."

_**She shook her head as the chuckles emanated from the room.**_


End file.
